Errors
This is a list of errors that may occur in Lumber Tycoon 2 and some explanation to what they mean. Errors usually occur when there is a data failure or a script crash. Defaultio tries his best to assess the problem. Error: HTTP/1.1 429 This error occurs when a player makes too many requests for packets in a limited amount of time. This most likely occurs when a player requests a large amount of data. This is less of an error and more DDoS (Distributed Denial-of-Service) protection. Players can't save if this happens. You can only save when you join a different *Lots of lag going on. (Rarely) *Too many items. *Multiple bases saving simultaneously ROBLOX under DDoS attack As of 12/17/16, these errors are happening with MUCH MORE frequency than normal. Its not recommended to play aiming for big achievments this time / make trades because what you get will not save. Autosave failed: HTTP 0 This error occurs almost exactly like error HTTP/1.1 429. When this happens, a player cannot save, load or reload their base. Players also cannot transfer money or sell wood. You can recover from this error by waiting and reload. (Basically, if you get this error, you can do anything but basic functions like donating, reloading, etc for a while.) CURL error (Failure when receiving data from the peer (56)) The HTTP 0 CURL error (curl_easy_perform) is not the same as the HTTP 429 error. With this error, you can still save when loading a different slot. You can then cancel the load and continue playing. CURL error (Couldn't connect to server (9)) This CURL error (curl_easy_perform) is the same as the HTTP 429 error, or the HTTP 0 error; you cannot load, reload, or save. Autosave failed: no metadata Just like the HTTP 0, this error can pop up at any time. It only affects a small number of people. There is currently no fix for this issue, as it is being investigated. However, sometimes the error fixes itself. Error: No property found This error occurs when you quit loading your save file in the game or when you load a save that does not have a land plot. Does nothing to your base. Error HTTP/1.1 503 This error occurs when a part of Roblox is not working, most likely datastores and chat. The game and many other Roblox games are unplayable during this time. Fixing These Errors Not much is known about fixing these errors, although there might be one method to fix the autosave error. First, have your "corrupted" save file open and make a change (buy something and place it in your base or buy an axe, etc.). Afterwards, if you still get the autosave error, close the error message, open the menu, go to "Load", and load a save file that has no data. It will give you a different error, but after doing this, open the "Load" menu again and the "corrupted" save file will have saved "-number seconds ago". This saves the changes and fixes the error. (Although, it is not known if it fixes the error permanently). You can also sell your wood right away if Autosave failed occurred. ROBLOX Initiated Issues ROBLOX issues are usually issues caused by the updates that ROBLOX makes, and Defaultio adds certain messages to describe which ones. Category:Glitches and Bugs